


The start of two becoming three

by Skyrocket25



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Thomas had only stepped in the club for a couple drinks and to have some fun with his friends, maybe let off some steam with some dancing. But before he knows it, a strong pair hands where on his waist on the dance floor. He turns to see an attractive muscular guy, not much older than him. Grinning down at him, showing off his pearly white teeth.Oh god… was the only think Thomas could think of.
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this my first time writting anything for the famdom of the maze runner, its only a short one, and i'm really liking this series at the momment, so will probably write more one off chapters to this. Hope you enjoy :) oh and please leave any comment on thoughts.

Thomas had only stepped in the club for a couple drinks and to have some fun with his friends, maybe let off some steam with some dancing. But before he knows it, a strong pair hands where on his waist on the dance floor. He turns to see an attractive muscular guy, not much older than him. Grinning down at him, showing off his pearly white teeth.

_Oh god…_ Was the only thing that too seemed to pop into his mind, has he looked up at this gorgeous guy. Who only seemed to get more amused by the surprised expression on Thomas face, pulling him in closer to dance with him.

His mysterious dark eyes, seemed to only law Thomas in more into taking the bait, as he Leaned in towards him. After a couple of songs, he has to admit the guy has good rhythm, to be able to keep up with him. He turns to see his friends gaping at him. Well most of them were, Gally and Tersa where both glaring at the new friend he had made. But it is only them being protective and it makes him feel safe.

He can’t help his laugh at their expressions leaning on to the boy’s shoulder has he laughs. That’s when things got fast real quick... Hot breath hit his ear, making him shiver against the bigger muscular guy. A low voice Whispering

“wanna grab a drink with me and a friend cutie?” Thomas face felt like it was on fire all of a sudden.

Turning to look up at the guy, who now had a cheeky grin on his lips. He caressed Thomas cheek gently, before using that same finger to turn his head towards the bar. Casually leaning against it, was a tall thin blonde, he clearly had the look of an adorable and charming type. But the way his eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the club. It made Thomas think otherwise...

There was something very primal in the way he looked up and down Thomas, like a cheetah about to pounce on its next _prey._

Before he had chance to, think too much about his answer, an arm wrapped its self around his waist, leading him towards the blonde. Has he got closer to the now smirking blonde, he suddenly felt too far away from the safety of his friends. He must of let the hesitation show on his face. Because before he had a chance to turn and look for them. The blonde had wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his attention back to him. At after a better glance of the guy, he couldn’t believe how fit he was too.

Wearing a devilish smile, he asks “What’s your name cutie...” his voice husky, in Thomas ear.

“Thomas...” He managed to mumble, feeling far too closed in by the two hotties. The blonde seems to notice this and backs away a little. Instead letting Thomas lean up against the bar to get a better look at the pair. While also catching site of his friends not too far away, he could also see them keeping an eye on him. Seeing them calms him down- helping him relax again. Once again, the blonde seems to be the observant one out of the two, following Thomas eyes to his friends.

“Your friends?” Newt hums leaning closer to him. Looking to where Thomas eyes seemed to be mainly focused. He nods, smiling sweetly at him - the innocent looks on the adorable brunette’s face. Is enough for newt to want to push him up against the bar. And see what that body and lips feels like under his own. He grins at the thought... soon enough. His eyes catch the eyes of the short haired girl of the group.

Sending me daggers- has if she is daring me to even try touching Tommy. Hmm... Tommy. I like the sound of that. I look back to the boy who is now talking with the bar tender. Still a with very sweet puppy smile on his face. - Reaching out my hand, I gently stroke the back of his neck. He jumps turning back to me with wide eyes, cupping his face, I bring it closer to mine.

_“Tommy-_ “I whisper into his ear liking the way the nickname rolls off the tongue.

“I’m newt-“pressing my lips to the shell of his ear. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Pulling his body into my mine. If he resists at all, I don’t feel it has Minho’s comes behind the boy. His hands slipping around his waist, grinding against his ass and in turn grinding him against me.

“The names Minho,” he grumbles, more interested now in biting down on the boy’s collarbone. Thomas aches forward, eyes closed - biting his lip. I enjoy watching Minho hands tighten on the boy’s waist keeping him in place has he grinds up against him and leaves a trail of hickeys down his neck.

_“Tommy_...” I whisper again, Leaning forward I gently press my forehead to his. Watching has his eyes spring open, to look into mine. They have a mix of excitement and fear in them. Clearly, he’s a good boy... I would be very surprised if he’s ever done anything like this before, well if not... It doesn’t really matter, me and Minho will be changing that before the nights out.

Capturing his soft lips with my own, loving the little whimper that escapes, has I bite down on his bottom lip. 


	2. The morning after

Thomas wakes up feeling, far to stuffy and hot. His head slightly heavier than usual. Grumbling to him self, his throat bone dry. 

He goes to stretch out. But suddenly stops when he feels a firm figure lined up with his back. While another is tucked into his chest, he hadn’t even realised, he had his arms wrapped around Newt till now.

Or that Minho had his legs entwined with his, as his arm was draped across his torso. 

Memories of the Night before, slowly come flooding back into his mind. He’d met newt and Minho at a night club, that his friends had dragged him to. Telling him he needs to loosen up and have some fun once in a while.

At first he hadn’t even noticed the pair on the dance floor. Not until a strong pair of hands, found there way to his waist. Spinning him around, to face the smoking hottie dancing behind him, he now knows has Minho.

Not long after that, he also met newt, the gorgeous tall blonde, that was all over him with in seconds.

He hadn’t even been that drunk when he left with them. Every time he had a drink in hand, Newt or Minho would replace it with kisses and touches. Whispering in his ear not to get too drunk. 

They had wanted to get Thomas out the club and back to their place as soon has possible.

But it wasn’t has easy as that...

Thomas, was kind of glad his friends, where there has a block from the pair. For the most part, they made it clear that if they wanted to leave with Thomas. They were going to need to know, where these guys lived. With names and contact details too.

It made him feel more comfortable and safe knowing, his friends knew where he was. But still... last night.

_Was amazing!_

He was so nervous during most of it. It’s not like he had ever done anything like this before. One night stands was not his thing... or being with two people at the same time. But newt and Minho where so sweet about it.

Thomas found it so hard to keep out of his own head most of the time.

Newt on the other hand seemed to find it so easy to keep Thomas focused on him or Minho. Not allowing Thomas to ruin the moment with his own over thinking. But the night was over now.

_Oh God..._

it’s going to be awkward if they wake up and I’m still here! What am I even meant to say after having a one night stand! Maybe it’s best if he tries leaving without waking them... or would that be rude? I have just spent the night with these guys... or maybe it’s something they do regularly? Picking up a stranger at a bar for some fun.

Thomas freezes at the last thought, not liking the idea of being used for just a night. That’s when it hits him it’s best to just leave and not find out the truth. Keep the memories of the night intact from anything that could ruin it. Or before his own panicking gets any worse. 

He slowly tries to push newt onto his side, but the boy has koalaed himself around Thomas. His head snuggled into the croak of his neck, one arm wrapped lazily around his waist. While he uses his other hand to grip his shirt. Keeping their bodies pressed together.

Well no wonder he was hot... Newt is a bloody cuddle bunny in bed!

Again he tries to carefully push newt away from him. Only to make the blonde stir in his sleep, eyes flicking open. Thomas body freezes, cursing himself for waking him.

“ _Tommy_...” he mumbles still half asleep, lifting his head onto the pillow next to his. He just watches newt has he slowly wakes up.

Honestly... the guy is just stunning with those dark brown eyes and Dirt blonde hair, that looks good even when it’s first thing in the morning. With a smile that could kill billions if it could.

“Gorgeous” he lets slip, his face flaring up when newt chuckles at him with a lazy smile. Watching him back with sleepy eyes.

“Stay, Tommy” newt whisperers.

“What?” Newt grins at his confusion, leaning forward he places a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I’ll make you breakfast...” he whispers again. Before adding another kiss letting his lips linger a little longer.

“So stay. Here with me and Minho, you silly” Pressing his forehead against Thomas’s. 

Newt’s hand finding its way to his hair. Running soothing patterns through it. Without Realizing it. 

Thomas starts to relax back down into the bed. His eyes closing on there own as he just focuses on the way newts fingers feel in his hair. 

“I’ll _stay_...” is the only thing he can manage before he is lulled back to sleep, by the happily smiling blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this my first time writting anything for the famdom of the maze runner, its only a short one, and i'm really liking this series at the momment, so will probably write more one off chapters to this. Hope you enjoy :) oh and please leave any comment on thoughts. okay, so this my first time writting anything for the famdom of the maze runner, its only a short one, and i'm really liking this series at the momment, so will probably write more one off chapters to this. Hope you enjoy :) oh and please leave any comment on thoughts.


End file.
